Microelectromechanical systems (“MEMS”) are used in a growing number of applications. For example, MEMS currently are implemented as gyroscopes for stability control systems in automobiles, as microphones in acoustic systems, and as accelerometers to selectively deploy air bags in automobiles. In simplified terms, such MEMS devices typically have a structure suspended above a substrate, and associated electronics that both senses movement of the suspended structure and delivers the sensed movement data (or position data) to one or more external devices (e.g., an external computer). The external device processes the sensed data to calculate the property being measured (e.g., pitch angle, an incident acoustic signal, or acceleration).
In many applications, the suspended, movable mass may form a variable capacitor with a fixed electrode. Movement of the mass of, for example, an accelerometer, is represented by a variable capacitance signal the capacitor produces in response to actual acceleration. In multi-dimensional accelerometers, this can produce two or three respective capacitance signals—up to one for each dimension along a Cartesian coordinate system.
State of the art accelerometers use time division multiplexing techniques to forward those multiple variable capacitance signals toward the MEMS output. Time division multiplexing, however, produces aliasing noise, undesirably reducing the signal to noise ratio. Those in the art have responded to this problem by using MEMS devices that produce a sufficiently large signal to overcome the noise produced by this multiplexing technique. This typically requires a larger MEMS device, which often is more expensive, requires more power, and takes up more real estate.
Devices other than MEMS devices can suffer from similar issues. Discussion of MEMS devices thus is exemplary.